Votre Amour De l'Autre Cote
by hahahaida
Summary: Kurt Hummel was 24 years old when he found a man sitting in his living room. This mysterious man was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table while casually reading a magazine. To add to the confusion, this man tells Kurt that he's a ghost. AU.


**A/N: OKAY, I know I haven't tended to my other stories but… I can't help it. Tumblr yanked me into the direction of the Glee/Starkid fandom and… here I am, writing a Klaine fanfic. Okay, I love Glee and Klaine but I don't usually write it. Meaning, this is my first Glee/Klaine fanfic so… deal with me, 'kay?**

**Don't worry, other readers. I shall tend to my other fanfics soon. Since, the holidays are nearing and we barely do anything at school anymore. Just waiting for my results to come out. Squee, so nervous! Okay, anyways:**

**Glee belongs to FOX, Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. Not me, unfortunately.**

Kurt Hummel was 24 years old when he found a man sitting in his living room. This mysterious man was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table while casually reading a magazine. If one didn't know that Kurt was living there, they would think this man was the inhabitant of the apartment and Kurt was the intruder.

The man didn't even look up when Kurt's footsteps were so loud against the wooden floorboard of his apartment. This man didn't look like a homeless person or a thief or anything like that at all. Well, I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover.

The intruder was young – about Kurt's age. He had gelled back, dark curly hair and was wearing a rather fancy suit. He looked like a normal man with a normal life that you could find in New York.

Kurt let out a gasp – wouldn't you, if you saw a strange man suddenly in your house?

Finally, the man looked up from his magazine. Kurt didn't leave this man's gaze, out of fear. This intruder could be armed and ready to kill him, but Kurt's feet wouldn't move. He backed away until his back hit the table behind him. His hands searched the table's surface for his phone. When he found it, he unlocked the screen and was ready to dial when –

"Wait!" the mysterious man cried, standing up from the couch. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The expression on Kurt's face is still as shocked as before, if not more. "Wh-who are you?" is all Kurt manages to say.

"My name's Blaine," he says. "Who _are _you?"

"Kurt." Yeah, as if this Blaine guy knew him just by his name.

"Okay, Kurt, put down the phone? I'm sure you're not a crazy person, so I wouldn't want people to think you are," Blaine says, like he cared about Kurt. Yeah, right, you broke in my house, Kurt thinks.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt says in all but a whisper. He still had his phone in his hand, ready to call 911 in case this Blaine tried anything. "Why would they think I'm crazy?"

"Because... I'm not here," Blaine says. And wow, that makes all the sense in the world.

"Wha - ? Of course you're here!" Kurt cries. "Y-you're standing right in front of me and you're talking to me!"

"Listen, it's hard to explain – okay, um... okay, look." The next thing Blaine did was so extremely unexpected, Kurt almost fainted. "See?"

There was Blaine, a man who looked just like someone you could find walking down the city streets; a man that looked well-groomed and perfectly normal. And there he was, standing in the middle of Kurt's very much solid wooden coffee table.

It looked like there was a hole in the middle of his coffee table and Blaine merely stood in it. But Kurt was pretty sure there wasn't a hole in it before. And that was confirmed when Blaine walked back to where he was previously standing.

This man could walk through solid objects. He could walk through walls and tables and glass doors and vehicles and – and perhaps he didn't break in. Perhaps he was a mutant like those people from The X-Men and simply walked through the walls of all the apartments in this building and mistakenly stayed at Kurt's apartment because their places looked alike.

But that theory was sort of proven wrong when Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and said, "I'm a ghost."

"You're a-a-a – "

Kurt didn't remember anything after that. Everything turned dark, so he supposed he had been dreaming. The next thing Kurt knew, he was on the couch, looking up at Dylan Carmichael's worried face.

Dylan Carmichael was Kurt's boyfriend since high school. Dylan moved to McKinley High School in the middle of Kurt's junior year. They met in chemistry, where they were lab partners. Naturally, they started to talk and found a lot of common ground. They became best friends and they soon fell for each other.

Dylan was there during the New Directions regional performance. Before Kurt went up onstage, he was feeling nervous since he got his first solo in a competition, so Dylan kissed him right then and there. Kurt and Dylan had been dating ever since.

"Oh, thank god," Dylan muttered under his breath when Kurt opened his eyes. "I thought you were a goner. What happened?"

"I... I thought I saw a man in the living room and I –." Kurt rubbed his temple. His head was throbbing. Oh right, he fell onto the very hard wooden floor of the apartment.

"Hey, take it easy," Dylan said. "Well, anyways, if there was anybody here, he's gone. And the place seems totally normal to me. Doesn't look like anything was stolen or something."

Kurt sat up a little. "Huh, maybe I was just imagining things. That makes a lot of sense."

"Mm." Dylan placed a dry kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling away. "Want some dinner?"

It was as if Kurt's stomach knew what Dylan had said and it replied with a loud groan. Dylan laughed as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Kurt repeated.

Okay, that whole Blaine guy had just been his imagination. Totally logical compared to that man being real and really being a real-life talking and walking ghost. But that whole scene didn't seem like his imagination. He actually talked to that guy. Maybe Kurt's brain just went a little whacko for a bit. It was a pretty long day at work. Hopefully, it won't happen again.

Little did Kurt know that that hope was useless.


End file.
